Pendragon X Gremory
by JellalRavan
Summary: The story of the Once and Future King told with a twist; a High School DxD twist. Arthur is trying to become the king of a united Britannia, along with him he has his mentor and lover; Merlin, as well as his partner; Albion, the White Dragon Emperor. Arthur will meet friends and foes on his adventures, but will he rise to be the ledgendary king from the tales... Or will he fall?


Pendragon X Gremory  
A High School DxD X King Arthur Fanfic

Chapter 1:  
The Future King and his Master

* * *

Somewhere deep in the woods of the shattered country of Britannia.

I slowly walked up to the altar, among the ruins the altar was the only thing still properly intact. Centuries must have passed since someone lived there, grass and moss covered nearly every inch of the spread out ruins, flowers and trees had grown as well and complemented the ruins in a weird, fiction-like way.  
The altar was covered in runes of old and I knew that this place had once been the center of the old religion. Now it was only a forgotten place holding a forgotten legend. Most people would call me crazy for trusting this old legend, but I knew I could trust it; it was my birthright and my destiny.

The woman whom had helped me along my harsh path stood and watched me as I climbed up the stairs of the altar and I knew she eagerly waited in anticipation. Her crimson hair was put in a ponytail and I would be a fool if I didn't mention her otherworldly beauty. Everything about her was amazing, her hair, her green eyes, her cute yet mature face, her whole body… She had once told me that it was her lineage and blood that had provided her with such beauty, something I would later learn held more truth to it than I first thought.  
As she waited, I arrived at the top of the altar, where she had placed my destiny and my burden. I took a deep breath as my quest was at long last over, within this moment my quest would be over and a new would commence.

"Go ahead… It's yours!" Her voice made me shiver for a moment but I soon relaxed.  
I had gotten this far, I knew my past and my present, even my future was known to me. I had to pull it out of the stone.

The rising sun made the grove light up and the light spread along the trees and the leafs; enhancing the place's beauty even more. And as the grove was covered in the morning light so was the blade. The blade that was trapped in the stone, the same blade Merlin had used to free Britannia from Vortigan all those years ago. The sword enchanted with the power to slay devils and gods alike.

EXCALIBUR

 _Excalibur_ … I thought, the sword of the king, the most powerful weapon this, or any other, world had seen.

"Go on, this was predestined, the sword _is_ yours!" A deep voice within myself spoke and I agreed, as I didn't want to argue with a dragon.

"Right then…" I said as I grabbed the sword's handle with both my hands.

 _You Excalibur… You are my birthright and my destiny. You and I will create true Alboin in Britannia!_

And so I pulled with all my might and freed the sword from the stone.

The many tales of the sword didn't do it justice. The blade itself looked to be made out of gold, but I had a feeling it wasn't gold, the blade radiated with power, but I didn't mistrust it. I could control it, I could master it.

"What do you say… Albion?" I asked the dragon that occupied my body, lending me his power when I needed it.

"It truly is a sword of kings, powerful as well. It may take longer to master it than we first predicted!" His deep voice, still sounding full of truth and wisdom, gave me chills.  
He was right, with this much power I would need time if I really wanted to master the weapon.

"Then we will train!" The woman had now joined me, looking at the weapon with respect in her eyes. "We will make sure that you are strong enough to take back what is yours!" She sounded optimistic, but I knew it would be one of the most dangerous tasks I would ever take on.

"I know this is only the beginning, but damn this feels good!" I told them both. "After such a long time I have at last come one step closer to regain my kingdom! Thanks, to both of you, I know our road ahead is far longer and harsher than I first thought, but I will do everything in my power to ensure that our goal is reached!"

"And I will be with you, aiding you with my powers!" Albion told me, it made me feel a bit calmer, his words always calmed me down for some reason.

"Don't forget about our contract!" The woman looked into my eyes and I felt how my heart skipped a beat. "You will still serve me until I release you, and for now I still want you to master that dragon power of yours!"

"Geez, can't you give me a break for once… I have done a hell of a lot until now, and this is just the start! I even obtained Excalibur, can't we just take it easy for a while?"

"I guess you have been doing well these past three years…" She mumbled. "Fine, for tonight I will allow you to take it easy, but tomorrow we will train! I won't let that Gawain prove himself right by becoming stronger than you!"

"He only says that because he likes to tease me!" I told the woman, smiling as I remembered the good old times I had with Gawain and his sister; Nimue.

"And what about Kay?" The crimson-haired woman asked me. "He might be your brother-"

"Adopted brother!" I corrected her.

"But he is still stronger than you! You need to grow stronger, Arthur! Or you may not catch up to your friends!" She sounded concerned, which always made her sound and look cuter than normally.

"Don't worry! I will train! And I will grow stronger! Just wait and see!"

"You are far too optimistic!" She complained before she turned away and walked down the stairs. "You don't even know if Kay has forgiven you yet!"

"If he hasn't he will… I hope!" I mumbled the last part as I wasn't sure if my brother actually had (or would) forgiven me for what I had done.

"You need to grow stronger so you won't lose to Ddraig again!" Albion told me, but I ignored him.

"Ddraig and his host is still in the Highlands, he won't pose a threat until he has completed his training!" The woman said as she prepared one of her spells. "And we will have our hands full until then!"

"If I could achieve Juggernaut Drive he wouldn't pose any threat, no one would!" I said as I stepped into the spell circle she had created. She had casted the so many times I knew it was a transportation spell that would take us back to our home.

"You are still not strong enough to even attempt the Juggernaut Drive!" She snapped at me. "If you tried it and failed, it would destroy your body and soul! And I won't lose you!"

"Do I mean that mush to you my dear teacher?" I teased her, knowing how she would respond.

"As my property I won't let anyone or anything harm you, but I want you to be able to take care of yourself! And as my dear student and loyal servant I hope you will help me cook dinner tonight!"

"You just want to taste my cooking again, admit it!" I chuckled.

"Maybe…" She mumbled, trying to hide her bushing cheeks.

"Then let me do the cooking so you can-" I was stopped mid-sentence as she transported us to our little beach-home. "Do judging and tell me how great my food tastes!"

"I would gladly do that!" She told me with a smile. "I might even give you a reward if you happen to outdo yourself!"

"What sort of reward are we talking about?" I asked her as we headed towards our small, but cozy cottage. "Because I wouldn't mind a kiss from you…" I meant it as a joke, but she just grinned.

"I was thinking we could do more than just kissing…" She said as she stopped in her tracks and caressed my cheek with her soft hand.

"Teacher… Is that really a good idea?" I asked her, but I could see it in her eyes that she knew that I was just messing with her, she knew I wanted her.

"You know I don't like it when you address me with titles, Arthur… I like it when you say my name!" She kept teasing me, flashing her devilish smile.

"Merlin…" I whispered as I pulled her closer to me.

"Yes…" She whispered back, looking deep into my eyes. Her voice was intoxicating, she was too beautiful to resist.  
As we got even closer I felt how my heart started to beat even faster. But as I tried to kiss her she puffed out of my embrace and appeared in front of the door to our cottage. She flashed her smile again and I cursed her for being such a tease.

"Food first! Loving later!" She commanded, opening the door and entering our home.

"Damn it woman, don't tease me like that…" I mumbled as I followed her in, thinking about what sort of meal she would enjoy the most.

* * *

 **Author's notes:**  
And that is the end of the first chapter! I hope that you liked it! Leave a review if you have a question or want to show your support! Following or making this story one of your favorites would help a lot too!  
This story will be updated the 1:st every month, but every chapter will be long, at least twice as long as this chapter!  
This story I basically the King Arthur story but in the High School DxD universe. A bunch of characters from both series will appear, but mostly from the King Arthur universe.  
I know HSDxD has its own versions of the _Arthur_ characters, but I wanted to make a fanfic where the characters and story from the Arthurian legend took place in the HSDxD universe.  
If there are any characters you would like to see in the story feel free to suggest them, a lot of characters from the Arthurian legend will appear but I will twist the story a bit.  
In future chapters I will explain Arthur's backstory and how he met Merlin. I have a bunch of ideas for this fanfic so I hope to see you in the next chapter!  
\- **Ravan**


End file.
